Strobilurin (methoxyacrylate) compounds are natural products and known with biological active. Fungicide pyraclostrobin with broad spectrum was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,517, U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,592, CN1154692A and CN1308065A. The structure of pyraclostrobin is as follows:

The following Compound with fungicidal activity was also disclosed in DE19548786:

The following Compound with fungicidal activity is known in patent W09933812:

The above compounds were similar to this invention, but there are some obvious difference.